


Waiting

by darkmus



Series: tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dek-says-so said: "Wait right there, don't move!" Jou/Kaiba. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/gifts).



"Wait right there, don't move!" said Joey, holding up both hands to keep Seto at bay. He gave a weighted look before scampering to the adjacent room. 

Seto huffed, but did as he as told.

He scanned Joey's apartment with mild interest. Standing in the hallway by the front door had a good view of the living room, filled with video games, a decent tv, and a few dirty dishes. It was a lot cleaner than he had expected. 

Five minutes later, he was bored. What was Joey doing?

Ignoring the previous request, Seto went to search for the other man. 

He found Joey in the bedroom frantically gathering up clothes from the floor and bed. 

Joey squawked.

"I told you to wait!" he said, arms full of clothes and blushing. 

"I couldn't wait," said Seto brusquely, closing the distance between them before cupping his hands around Joey's cheeks and kissing him. 

Joey protested for a moment before becoming overcome and kissing him back.

The pile of clothes he was holding dropped to the floor.

When they broke apart, Seto's voice was husky. 

"I don't care if your clothes are all over your room. In fact, I'd prefer it."

Joey blushed further before gaining a sense of bravado. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that can be arranged," he said grinning. "But only if yours do the same."

Seto grinned back and took off their shirts and dropped them where they stood.


End file.
